<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardew Valley: Farmer's Romance by CreativeHiatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591027">Stardew Valley: Farmer's Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHiatus/pseuds/CreativeHiatus'>CreativeHiatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHiatus/pseuds/CreativeHiatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for the romance-able characters of Stardew Valley. Request for characters and scenarios are encouraged!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning Walk (Shane)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does have a kiss and they don't ask permission beforehand, however both parties like each other. I just thought I would let you know beforehand!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every weekday was the same. Get up and walk through town to work. His shift was so early no one else was out and about yet, so he had his walk to think. It was always the same, boring, mundane thing. Then, of course, someone new came into town and had to ruin it. The farmer was always up walking around so early, Shane seemed to be caught in a conversation everyday. He couldn’t understand why they would talk to him at all, he wasn’t friendly with them, and he certainly wasn’t attractive enough for them to look past his rudeness, yet the farmer continued to surprise him everyday by saying hello. It just didn’t make sense, why would they want to be friends with someone like him?<br/>
Despite his rude behavior, the farmer continued, and when hot pepper season rolled around, it seemed like every day they were bringing him a bunch. He supposed Marnie or Jas told them he liked them, but he didn’t think they would give him any, let alone this much. Shane could feel himself minding these morning interruptions less and less. Instead of brushing off the farmer, even despite himself, he was saying good morning, and making small talk as he walked to work alongside them. As time passed, Shane realized he had become friends with the farmer, they shared inside jokes and plates of pepper poppers. Shane came to love his walk to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you talk to me everyday?” After an especially long day of work and an even longer night at the bar, Shane could feel his doubts creeping up. He needed an explanation. The farmer giggled and playfully shoved Shane a bit. “Because I like you, that’s why,” Shane could feel his face heat up. Like him? “Why?” Shane shoved his hands farther into his pockets. “Why do I like you? Well, you’re nice to talk to, and you get up as early as I do, so I can talk to you first thing, and you’re funny, and despite what you’d like me to believe, you’re very kind. Of course I like you,” the farmer looked away from<br/>
Shane and paused in their steps. They had walked to the bridge without realizing it, steps away from Shane’s work. Shane stood next to the farmer for a moment in silence. The farmer glanced up at him quickly, “do you not like me? I knew you were hard to get to open up but if you’re just being nice to me because you feel obligated or because of the pepper poppers I can-” but Shane had already made up his mind, and kissed the farmer softly on the lips. It was quick, and sweet, and as soon as it was over Shane regretted it. “I’m sorry, I just thought- well you were rambling and I- I like you too,” he took his hands off their face and brought them stiffly to his sides. The farmer looked shocked. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. He didn’t even ask! How could he be so horrible to someone who had been so kind to him?<br/>
His thoughts were interrupted by the farmer pulling him into a tight hug. They buried their face into his shoulder. “I’m glad,” they whispered, and Shane let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in.</p>
<p> They liked each other, mutually.<br/>
Things were beginning to look up.<br/>
Mornings were wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Game Night (Sebastian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At Sebastian's house for game night, the farmer decides to do some in game flirting, with out of game repercussions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would listen to the song The First Taste by Fiona Apple for a bit of ambience. Its the song I listened to on repeat while writing this~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Game night. A tradition started not to long ago where once a week you, Sam, and Sebastian get together and play games. “I’ll be healer, as usual,” you grab your character piece. You were always healer now. You had picked mage the first time you had played together, but once you realized Sebastian wanted to be mage, you never picked it again. Sebastian was hard to read, so you weren't sure if he really cared which role he played, but you wanted him to enjoy game night, so you let him be mage. </p>
<p>Game night gets started without a hitch, picking up in the game where you left off, Sebastian's character had been cursed to be evil, and You and Sam were trying to figure out a cure, without getting killed. You had spoken to Sam earlier about your plan for tonight's game, but you were nervous to actually put it in motion.</p>
<p>You had confided in Sam that you liked Sebastian, and wanted a way to subtly feel out if he liked you too. Sam could’ve asked him, but you felt you would get his sincere reaction without someone asking him full on. So you had devised this plan, and it felt like it would work. If you could manage to get the confidence to do it, that is. </p>
<p>“I cast flame, and I’m aiming for you,” Sebastian looked up from his player manual to look at you. This was it, now or never. “Can I roll for seduction?” you chuckle nervously and Sebastian goes beet red. “Why? What are you seducing?” he looks away from you, and you can see from the corner of your eye that Sam is holding back from speaking. “I want to seduce you, or your character, I guess,” you pick up your dice and wait for his decision. A few seconds of deliberation, still pink in the cheeks, he looks back at you. “Alright, roll."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the game, Sam left quickly, wanting to give you 'alone time,' as he put it. You and Sebastian stood in awkward silence. "So," he began, "that was a pretty clever idea, seducing my character to get his guard down so you could give him the antidote." You shuffled your feet, here was the hardest part of your plan. "Thanks, but I didn't even think that far ahead, I just wanted to seduce you, your character. Sam figured out the rest," You glanced up to see Sebastian's face, and could see his face heat up, but his expression didn't change. "And you wanted to seduce my character because?” he met your eyes, and this time it was you whose face was heating. “Well because I- well, it was funny,” that was it. You couldn’t manage to tell him the real reason, it was too embarrassing. </p>
<p>“It was funny? Your character making out with mine for a full in game minute is your sense of humor?” He chuckled slightly, but his face remained curious, a little less than playful. “Haha, I don’t know… okay it wasn’t funny. I figured if I kissed you in game I could figure out how you’d feel if I kissed you in real life.” Sebastian took a step back, and the shock on his face made sense. “You want to kiss me?” he regained his footing. You shook your head, and he took a step forward, then another. “I want to kiss you too, that’s why I asked why you kissed me in game, I wanted to see if you wanted to in real life as well.” You both stared at each other. You both had been attempting the same plan, in slightly different ways. </p>
<p>As your narrator, I shouldn’t have to tell you that you kissed, and it was magical. No wonder he plays the mage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving In (Elliot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The farmer plans to ask Elliot to move into the farmhouse, but Elliot thinks the farmer is planning to break up with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I chose not to make you married, so I'm sorry if that bothers some people! But I thought it would make a more interesting story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been pondering how you were going to do this for some time now. You and Elliot’s relationship had been going smoothly, you had given him a bouquet, as custom of the valley, and you spent almost every day together. It felt like it was time, you wanted him to move into the farmhouse with you. You had Robin expand it a bit, and you had bought a king size bed for the nights he had spent the night, you were sure he would want to move in his piano and writing desk, and then finally, you would be living together. There was one thing that held you back from asking however; Elliot already had a house, and you knew how much he loved the sea. Your farm was surrounded by forest, and while it was beautiful, you knew it wouldn’t be the same to Elliot. It wouldn’t be a dealbreaker, but you couldn’t leave the farm and move in with him, so if he said no, you would be at a stalemate. You decided a romantic evening would be the best way to do it. You weren’t buying his answer persay, but his favorite fish dish and a nice bottle of wine couldn’t hurt, right?</p>
<p>As soon as Elliot stepped through the door, he knew something was up with the farmer. Maybe they had had a rough day in the mines, or were tired of that ‘interesting’ man from Joja, whatever the reason, the farmer was less than peppy. “Is something the matter? We don’t have to do this dinner today, if you’d prefer to reschedule?” The farmer looked shocked at his words, had he done something wrong? What was the date, and was it important? Had he been so cooped up in his house that he no longer knew the day? But the farmer shook their head and a smile danced on their lips. “No! I’m fine, the food’s almost ready if you want to sit down!” They turned back to the stove and Elliot watched their shoulders relax. Something was going on, however small they thought it was. Wait, could this be a break up dinner?</p>
<p>The farmer was having trouble containing themselves. You just wanted to tell him right now and get it over with, the worst he could do is laugh in your face, break up with you, and tell everyone in town about it, right? Okay, maybe to catastrophize this, you’re making it worse. When the fish was done you brought it to the table and sat quickly. You poured Elliot some wine, and made sure yours was, lets say, full. Liquid courage, right? As you ate, the silence was palpable. Elliot would ask about your day, or about how the farm was doing, but you couldn’t give him proper answers. It felt like your throat was endlessly dry and your tongue was forever tied. How could you ask this and it not sound ridiculous?</p>
<p>	As you started on your second glass of wine, Elliot spoke up. “Is something wrong? I know that you said there wasn’t earlier, but this isn’t like you. Did I do something?” You choked on your drink, he thought he had done something? “Of course not! Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about something. And, well, it's now or I’ll lose the confidence to say this, but would you like to… move in with me?” Elliot stared in disbelief, a bad sign, you thought. You giggled awkwardly, “or not! I figured you wouldn’t want to leave your beach house, it was just an idea! No worries!” Elliot stood and walked to your side of the table, you stood in response, looking anywhere but his face. “I did not mean to give you the wrong impression, I would love to move in with you, the beach house is wonderful, but being with you is better than that.” You felt his arms wrap around you, and you hugged him tightly in response. You couldn’t believe it, he wanted to move in! This was perfect, almost. “But why did you make that face earlier?” You glanced up at his face and saw a blush of embarrassment. “I thought you were going to break up with me tonight,” he chuckled despondently. You took a step back, “why would you think that?” Elliot laughed, “maybe because you wouldn’t talk to me all night, just sat there drinking wine. And when you did speak, you said you had to get the confidence to tell me something, I am sure most people would think you were breaking up with them!” You shook your head fervently. “I’m sorry! I really don’t want to break up with you, especially not after you just said you would live with me!” Elliot smiled and kissed your forehead softly, and then moved to your lips. “I’m glad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jas' Birthday (Shane)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Jas' Birthday you get her the perfect gift, and Shane needs to know why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a Shane simp it's true. But I'm sure someone else is too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fairy rose and a pink cake. Shane just couldn't understand how you had known exactly what Jas would love for her birthday. When Marnie had told you that it was too much, you had shaken your head and smiled. When Shane had said you didn't need to go to all that trouble you had said, "of course I did! It's her birthday, she deserves the best!" and left it at that. Shane didn't think it made sense. You didn't hang out at their farm that much, and when you did you were talking to Marnie or to him, not to Jas. You weren't family, why would you bring her an expensive present? She would've been happy with just a random flower. </p>
<p>It didn't stop after the birthday either. Every week Jas and Marnie got presents from the farmer. When fall came around, after Shane got home from work, there were pepper popper plates with notes like "thought of you!" or "share this with everyone :)". The farmer was spoiling their whole family, and Shane wouldn't let it go. </p>
<p>After an especially long day of work, as he was walking home, there they were. The farmer was standing outside his house, plate in hand. "Hey Shane!" they waved him over. "I just dropped off some food, I made too much again. I hope you're hungry for fish!" they laughed, but stopped when seeing Shane's expression.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Shane shoved his hands further into his pockets. “What are you doing?” the farmer laughed slightly, “I’m giving you guys some of my food?” Shane shook his head. “Why? We have a farm, and plenty of food. We don’t need you to feed us, but I think you know that. So why do you give us stuff so often? It’s not any of our birthdays for a while you know,” Shane didn’t mean to come off so rudely, but he couldn’t help his annoyance seeping through.  The farmer chuckled awkwardly, “because, we’re neighbors, and I want to be nice to you and be friends with you and show you that people care about you because they do I mean I care about you a lot and I like you so of course I want to-” but Shane couldn’t hear anymore. Like him? What were they even saying?</p>
<p> He cut the farmer off, “You like me?” Shane could feel himself blushing. “Yeah, I do. I know we’ve been pretty okay friends but I wanted to, you know, get you to like me using this psychological technique I read online.,” he nodded, give someone things they like enough and every time they see you they'll be happy, because they associate you with receiving the thing they like. “Is this okay? I mean, you don’t have to say anything now, but can I keep bringing you stuff and talking to you? We don’t have to be anything more than friends if you don’t want to,” the farmer smiled weakly and Shane’s heart melted.</p>
<p>Shane took his hands out of his pockets and started to walk inside, leaving the farmer standing. As he opened the door, he turned back to the farmer. “ I like you too, thank you,” and as he closed the door, he swore he could see the farmer fist pump the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slime Hunting (Abigail)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally succumb to Abigail's wishes to join you on one of your monster hunts in the mines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Bachelorette story! This is a hurt/comfort fic because I went to the doctors today and my social anxiety is getting the best of me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had finally convinced you. After quite a lot of bugging, you felt like you had to let Abigail come with you into the mines. You wouldn’t go very far in, only one or two levels, let her kill some slimes, get some ore, and then leave, job well done. But of course, that couldn’t be how it really went. You should have known not to go when your fortune for the day was bad, but you didn’t want to disappoint Abigail, so you let it go. Then, as you were leaving her house, her mom stopped you and asked where you were going, frozen, you stared blankly, but she was quick to come up with an excuse and get you both out the door. It should have been strike two, no one knew where you were, but you went anyway. Strike three should’ve been when you realized the elevator didn’t work anymore, so the only way up or down was the ladders, but again, you didn’t let it stop you, because Abigail looked so excited. She was bouncing up and down in place, when she walked, and she would turn to look at you with the brightest smile. You just couldn’t disappoint her today. </p>
<p>	The actual mining started quite well, you had found a quartz, which Abigail joked about eating later, and you had found some iron. Then you came across your first slime, Abigail spotted it first, “hey, is that?” as she pointed, you stepped a bit in front of her. Maybe you should show her what they’re like first? “Yeah,” you smiled weakly, “I’ll take care of this first one, and then you can take the next one we see okay?” She nodded politely and you slowly walked forward. Luckily, you had brought one of your better swords, and you walked away without a scratch. “That was so awesome!” Abigail shouted and clapped her hands. You held out your hand to pause her, “don’t be too loud, we don’t want to attract more monsters than we can handle.” Abigail nodded in realization and whisper-shouted, “yay!” The next few floors went by easily. Abigail took down her first slime, found an amethyst, and even kissed your cheek, which was the best part, in your opinion. But then it happened. </p>
<p>A monster floor. As you climbed down the ladder you motion for Abigail to be quiet and draw your sword. This was not going to be the fun trip she had had in mind. As you survey the floor, it seemed fuller than most monster floors you had encountered before. You considered climbing back up, but looking at Abigail and seeing the determination painted there, you decided instantly. You hand her your sword and grab hers, “what are you doing?” she whispers, and you hand her one of your small bombs, the last one. “It’ll go faster if we split up, so I want you to have more protection. Abigail shakes her head, “but then you won’t be as protected!” You chuckle solemnly and start to walk down the split path, “I’ve been doing this for a year now remember? I’ll be okay, promise”. You continued down your chosen path, but turned to watch Abigail walk down hers. You pray to Yoba you made the right decision.</p>
<p>You cowered under your arms and tried to think of a plan. Bats, you had forgotten to watch out for bats, and now you were covered in cuts and bites. You were concerned for Abigail, but you had to figure out how to get yourself out first. There was one more slime, and then you could probably outrun the bats, you just had to figure out where the slime was. Turns out, it was behind you, and you felt the same thing you had felt before, poison. </p>
<p>“Abigail,”</p>
<p>She thought she heard the farmer call her name, but she wasn’t sure. She had just finished killing all the monsters in her side, and she was walking towards the entrance. She expected to see them there, waiting for her with a sly smile and a joke about how she was slow, but the entrance was empty.</p>
<p> “Abigail,” </p>
<p>She heard it clearer that time. She sprinted down the farmer’s path swinging wildly at the bats. She cleared the monsters efficiently, like she had been doing this her whole life. And was at the farmer’s side in a flash. “Hey, hey I’m here. I’m here, okay? What should I do?” but they didn’t respond, just groaned into her side. Abigail’s mind was running a thousand miles an hour but was still coming up blank. They should’ve bought medicine from Harvey before they left! “Help!” she screamed, but she wasn’t sure how far down they were, or if anyone was around to hear them. She held the farmer as gently as she could. Someone would come for them. The farmer opened their eyes slightly and smiled, “hey, I’m okay, go get some medicine and head back down here and then we’ll go from there”. Abigail tried to smile back, “Okay, don’t go anywhere alright? I expect you to be right here when I get back,” she kissed them on the forehead, and then the cheek, and then the lips. She lingered, worried what this kiss meant to her, to them. And then she was gone, up the ladder and onto the surface. The farmer was alone.</p>
<p>When the farmer opened their eyes again, they could tell they were at their farmhouse. They sat slowly, judging their wounds, they seemed alright, mainly sore and bruised. As if on cue, Abigail walked into the room and was immediately in caregiver mode. “Hey! There you are. Are you okay? Do you need more medicine?” but you shook your head. “I need you, over here, with me,” you laid back in your bed and closed your eyes. You could hear Abigail giggle and crawl under the covers, carefully snuggling into you. “Thank you for saving me,” you wrapped your arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Well, we knew I was the better monster hunter,” she laughed and then grew quiet. “Why didn’t you just go back up the ladder? We didn’t need to go that far into the mine, or clear that whole floor,” you sighed. “Because I wanted you to have fun, you wanted to go to the mines and hunt monsters so badly, when we found that floor you looked so excited, I didn’t want to take that from you.” Although you couldn’t see it, you could feel Abigail roll her eyes at you. </p>
<p>“I care about you more than I care about monsters. Let’s only go hunting together from now on, okay?” A kiss was the only response you felt appropriate to her confession.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Music Taste (Sam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam didn't expect you to like experimental noise rock, and he certainly didn't expect to fall in love with you. But music is full of surprises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just like the idea of everyone knowing Sam likes you before Sam does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What kind of music should we play?” Sam smirked in your direction. You’ll probably say something like pop, or maybe jazz, even though they definitely couldn’t do that. That just sounds like something you’d say, at least to Sam. “Experimental noise rock,” well, he most certainly did not expect you to say that. “Uh, yeah. We could do that. That actually sounds really cool! We just need a drummer,” and off Sam was in his own world. He didn’t notice the farmer wave to him and Sebastian as they left, off to go explore, and he didn’t notice the look the two exchanged. It certainly didn’t mean “I understand that he’s off in his mind and even though I’d like to stay and chat I figure now is a good time to leave,” no, couldn’t have meant that. </p>
<p>The band worked steadily towards their concert date, first pulling Abigail on board, much to Sebastian's liking, and made their first couple of songs, but something else was also steadily working. It started with a comment here or there, when Abigail asked why noise rock and Sam replied, “well the farmer likes it, so we should do it!” a little too quickly. Or when Sam changed one of the chords in a song, and the only thing Sam would ask about it was, “do you think they would like it this way?” Sebastian had to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>One afternoon practice, Abigail had to leave early, leaving Sam and Sebastian to their own devices. Sam chuckled loudly, “what,” Sebastian groaned. “So, what’s up with you and Abigail? Going well?” Sebastian shoved Sam lightly, “well, how’s it going with you and the farmer?” Sam looked surprised, “what do you mean? We aren’t like that, that’s just you and Abs.” Sebastian was trying to joke with him, make him uncomfortable, that was it. “Are you sure? I mean, didn’t you pick our bands branding just for them?” now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “That’s because the farmer is my friend, all of our friends actually. And they always give us gifts and stuff! The least we can do is make some music they’d like. I mean, they got you to come out of your shell a bit, you don’t think we should return the favor?” Sam fiddled with his guitar strings and Sebastian had to laugh. “So give them a gift back, like a flower or something, you don’t typically write an entire album for someone you consider just a friend,” Sebastian started packing as he spoke, he was done playing matchmaker for today, it was tiring. Sam stood there in shock. He just liked the farmer as a friend, right? “But, we’re just friends,” Sam whispered. Sebastian turned back from his bag, “well for now, but what if they started dating someone else, would you be okay with just being friends then?” and with that, Sebastian left Sam standing in the center of his room, he had a lot to think about. </p>
<p>	Weeks had passed without incident. The band would practice, have fun at the saloon on fridays; everything was peaceful. Until one Friday night, when the farmer walked into the saloon, and instead of talking to the gang like they usually did, they came in and spoke to Leah and Elliot. Sam grew quiet, and Sebastian was quick to notice. “You okay?” Abigail nudged Sam playfully, but he didn’t reciprocate. “You were right,” Sebastian looked up from the pool table as Sam spoke, he tried to respond, but he was already walking past them and out the door.</p>
<p>	Sam wasn’t as loud and lively as he usually was, even his mom had noticed. As Abigail and Sebastian came in for practice, she stopped them. “Is Sam okay? He’s been really quiet lately, just playing his guitar,” they shared a knowing look. “He’s okay, he’s just planning our music out right now.” Jodi was easily sold, “Oh! Alright. Well, good luck with that you guys!” As they entered his room, they noticed how dirty it was. Joja cola cans were strone about the room, and papers cluttered every surface. “What are you doing Sam?” Sebastian attempted to sound friendly, but he was sure it came out like a concerned parent. “Are you okay?” Abigail wrapped him in a hug, and he sighed. “You were so right Sebastian, I like them. I don’t want them to date anyone else. I think I’m.. I love them.” they were silent. Sam wrung his hands awkwardly. “Took you long enough!” Abigail’s hug grew tighter and Sebastian clapped him on the back. “So, what are you going to do about it?” Abigail looked up at him and then back to Sam, “confess! Take them on a romantic date, like the mines!” Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully. “Only you would like that as a date idea Abigail,” but Sam wasn’t listening to their banter, he was grabbing a stack of papers. “I’ve already thought of that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll write them a song."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beach day (Alex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You invite Alex, Haley, and Emily out for a beach day, but why does he look so good in that swimsuit? And why does he want to join you in the water so badly?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soft Alex is one of my favs and I just die for it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whether for better or worse, you had invited your friends Alex, Emily, and Haley to come to the beach with you. The sisters had been fighting a bit more than usual recently, and you thought maybe a beach day would ease them. You invited Alex to help you to buffer the two, but if you were honest with yourself, you would’ve been fine just coming with Alex. He used to be pig-headed and rude towards you, but as you got to know each other, you both came to understand the other, and you had developed a crush. </p>
<p>It had been easy to deal with at first, you really only said hello and quick chit-chat to each other most days anyways, as long as it didn’t go further than that, you would be fine. Needless to say, it went further than that. You would hang out to see his dog, or because his grandma made her famous chocolate-chip cookies. Once, you even spotted him while he lifted weights. That crush very quickly became like, and, though you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, love. </p>
<p>But here you were, sitting on the beach, trying to not look at him in his swim trunks, building a sand castle with Emily. “Want to get in the water?” Emily offered as she patted down the top of the castle. “Sure, do you guys wanna come?” You stood and attempted to wipe the sand off of your legs. Haley shook her head and continued her sunbathing, and after a small time of deliberation and glancing between Haley and you, Alex also shook his head no.</p>
<p>With a small smile you turn and start running for the water, Emily not far behind. You reach the point right before the waves break and splash each other playfully. It’s a shame Alex didn’t get it, but that won’t stop you from having fun with your friend.</p>
<p>Alex stared at your back as you waded into the ocean. He would’ve gone in with you, but it felt weird. Everything felt weird with you lately. He wanted to spend time with you, the more that feeling grew, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. When he was with you, it was fine, he enjoyed the feeling, but when you were gone, it was all wrong. It didn’t feel right, and seeing you have fun with Emily didn’t feel right either, even if he didn’t want to admit why. </p>
<p>“Just get in the water with them,” Haley groaned and smacked him lightly on the arm. “They wouldn’t want me out there, and I don’t really wanna get wet.” Haley lowered her sunglasses and raised her eyebrows, “You are a horrible liar. Just go out there and have fun, then after, you can confess and everything will be fine again,” without waiting for his response, she put her sunglasses back on and laid back again. </p>
<p>As much as he wanted to, he just didn’t feel like he could do that. He didn’t want to get in the way of them having such a good time. But when the farmer looked back at him with their bright smile and waved, his heart sprang, as did he. Before he knew it, he was in the water right next to them, smiling along.</p>
<p>Who knew liking someone could feel this good?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Softly (Harvey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The farmer's had a tough couple of days, what better way to feel better than to be visited by a certain doctor?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we all could use a bit of comfort today~ <br/>I listened to Henry V: Touch her soft lips and part while writing this, and I think to goes extremely well with the piece, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living on the farm was harder than it looked. The crops never seemed to grow fast enough, or make enough money for you to buy the next deason’s crops. The mines never had enough ore for smelting, and you always got so banged up and bruised. To top it all off, you didn’t feel like you fit in yet. You had been here for a month, but you just weren’t sure how to get along with everyone. They were kind to you, mostly, and they said hello when you said hello, but you didn’t feel like you belonged there.<br/>
After spending a ridiculous amount of time tilling the land for your next batch of crops, you decide to take a break. Wiping the sweat from your forehead, You trudge to your porch and flop onto your back. You’re so tired from the day, the only sounds you can hear are the buzz of the bugs around you and the soft trod of your dog in the back of the yard. You don’t even hear the sound of footsteps walking down your path. Your eyes have fluttered closed, and you think to yourself that you shouldn’t be resting, you have so much work to do, and then you're jolted awake by a loud “Hello!” You bolt upright and glance from side to side, there is Harvey, two mugs of coffee in hand, a bright smile on his face. “I didn’t mean to wake you, I just came to see if you’d like some coffee?”</p>
<p>You stand and give a quiet nod, if you’re going to be working late into the night, you might need it. Harvey walks towards you and hands you the green mug. You smile politely and lead him to sit next to you on the porch steps. “Isn’t it bad to have caffeine late in the day?” you chuckle slightly, and you see the red rise in Harvey’s cheeks. “I, well I suppose so, but every now and again isn’t so bad. Besides, it gives me an excuse to come visit you.” You stare at Harvey, his words settling into your skin, your brain, your heart. Someone wants to come see you? Harvey sputters into his coffee, “Sorry I just mean that, well, You’re new and everyday I only see you come and go from the store and such, and you always look so tired, and I never see you at the tavern or anything so I figured,” You rest your head on Harvey’s shoulder and he pauses. “I figured if I were you I’d want some company. Some time off from all this farm business.” “Do you?” You want more than anything to complain about how hard it is, and how lonely you are, but in this moment, you feel like a simple nod will do. Harvey takes a sip from his coffee and you do the same. It tastes like the sunset you both are watching that very moment. It tastes golden and kind, and friendly, it tastes like you belong. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Harvey,” you say as quietly as you can, hoping maybe he won't hear, but he does. You hear him sigh sweetly, and he sets his mug down to rest his hand on yours. “Of course. I’m glad you like the coffee,” you chuckle softly and lift your head to face him. “For more than the coffee Harvey. For, just,” but you don’t even have to finish your thought. He gives you a nod and a small smile, and you feel like he’s read your mind. You put your head back on his shoulder, and you both watch your dog run back and forth, chasing the chickens around your farm. This, this is exactly what you needed.<br/>
“You’d better drink the coffee before it gets cold, farmer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Are you happy? (Sebastian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The farmer and Sebastian discuss their life here in Stardew</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the sporadic uploading, I hope it isn't a bother to anyone. If you have any requests please let me know! I'm running on sweet tea and writer's block right now, so any and all ideas are encouraged! Thanks~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11 pm and the stars seemed extra bright. The farmer and Sebastian had decided to hang out outside for a bit. The fall air and the night sky were motive enough, but spending time together was the only reason the farmer offered the outing at all. In the grass patch in the middle of the lack, the two sat in comfortable silence, the farmer lounging lazily on the grass, sprawled out with their hands behind their head and Sebastian, knees pulled to his chest, cigarette loosely in between his fingers. <br/>“Thank you, for inviting me” Sebastian exhaled out the smoke and the words at once, trying to conceal both at the same time. The farmer looked at him and tilted their head, “of course, who else understands the need to sit and feel like you?” they giggled softly and sat up to face Sebastian. “Do you want to talk or do you want to keep sitting here and listening? Or can I talk and you just listen? I guess I’m doing that now,” the farmer spoke as softly as they could without whispering, both feeling like they shouldn’t disturb the world with their words. Sebastian shrugged and put out his cigarette on the ground, “we can talk.”</p>
<p>“What should we talk about?” the farmer scooted closer to Sebastian as subtly as they could, for warmth, of course. “What was life like in the city?” Sebastian turned to face the farmer, meeting their eyes for a moment. “Not what I think you want to hear, if I’m honest.” Sebastian nodded slowly, encouraging the farmer to keep going. “I was in a job where no one cared about me, I didn’t have any friends, and I worked so much I didn’t have time to go out and make any. The air pollution is so bad, I could never have sat outside and looked at the stars like this. Plus there was nowhere to see outside in my apartment, the only window faced another wall. I wasn’t happy there.” as the farmer was speaking, Sebastian’s face had changed from listening to concerned. “Was there anything good about the city to you?” The farmer finally met his eyes again and smiled sadly, “Not really, no. Sorry, I know that’s not what you want to hear. I’ve heard of your plan to move to the city.” “It’s okay, you were being honest,” Sebastian shook his head. They both collected their thoughts once more in silence, staring at the lake, or the trees, not able to face each other. </p>
<p>“Are you happy now?” the farmer looked thoughtfully at the ground and smiled. “I think so. I feel so at peace. Sure things get stressful, but people here seem to really care about each other, about me. I have friends, believe it or not,” that earned the farmer a small shove from Sebastian, but he looked deep in thought. “I’m happy you moved here then.” The farmer looked at him in surprise. “Was that, are you being… nice, to me?” they laughed playfully. Sebastian ran his hand through his hair in a sigh. “Of course I’m being nice to you.” He looked away quickly, and their silence returned.</p>
<p>“Are you happy?” it came out as a whisper, and to the surprise of both parties. The farmer wanted to know, but didn’t. What would it mean for them if he said no? That he wanted to move away at the first opportunity? They would have to support him, but why did it give them such a painful feeling? </p>
<p>Sebastian turned slowly, “I, sometimes. Sometimes I can’t stand to be here doing the same things every single day, and others, I’m so glad I’m here, that I can be a part of something, see the things that I see and make these memories. Like this, now.” Even in the dim light of the moon the farmer could so the pink rise to Sebastian’s cheeks. The farmer sat quietly for a moment, and Sebastian had almost thought he said something wrong, until he felt them softly place their head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m glad. I was worried you didn’t like anything here.” Sebastian chuckled, “there are things I like. I like playing D&amp;D, and I like pool at the tavern, and my friends, and you.” The farmer felt their own face heat. “I like you too,” they whispered, “that’s why I want you to be happy here.” Sebastian placed his hand on top of the farmers, “I am happy, right here. Even if I decide to leave one day, when I can’t stand this place anymore, I will always be happy here.” The farmer intertwined their fingers. <br/>They knew what here meant.<br/>Here meant you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Outside in the rain (Penny)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The farmer runs into Penny outside of the museum, in the rain~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this one took so long! College has been killing me~ jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm Requested a Penny work and I couldn't resist! I hope it's up to your standards~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The farmer's boots splashed in puddles and mud as they ran towards the blacksmith. They needed these ores opened today if possible, but it was reaching 4 o'clock, and Clint was not known to be lenient about his work hours. They raced over the bridge and past the ice cream stand, but there wasn’t any smoke coming out of the smokestack. Clint was gone, or he was in there but he was hiding away from the world until Emily’s shift started at the Saloon. The farmer huffed, and walked, resigned back the way they came, decided to just go home today, and come back bright and early the next morning. The rain started to drizzle slightly, it had been on and off all day, and the farmer almost kept walking, until they saw Penny sitting on the bench outside the museum. The farmer’s heart flipped, and their feet moved without their brain telling them to, right towards her. She looked so much like herself, sitting there with a book in her hand, staring out into the distance, her hair slightly matted to her face from the rain. She was wonderful.</p>
<p>“Hey Penny,” the farmer started, and Penny jumped slightly in response, but settled to motion for them to sit next to her. The farmer sat roughly, plopping down and shaking their head slightly, letting the raindrops fall from their hair. “This sucks, huh” the farmer attempted to small talk, but they weren't a master at it, and it didn’t seem like Penny was really interested. She seemed to break out of her reverie and look at the farmer finally. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?” She wiped some hair from out of her face, and even if this wasn’t going the way the farmer wanted, she was still so cute, it almost made up for talking about the weather. “The rain, it sucks right?” the farmer chuckled softly and stared at their jeans, couldn’t they at least have changed into something that was covered in mud and slime guts? “Oh, I actually like the rain, it’s really calming,” of course she did, she’s an angel, she has to love the rain. The farmer quickly backtracked, trying to make at least one solid connection in this conversation, “Oh well I mean yeah I guess it is calming but it’s really annoying for work on the farm, well I don’t have to water the plants but,” the farmer caught themselves. What were they doing? They never had this much trouble talking to Penny. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the way she seemed to be really listening one moment and far away the next, the way the farmer knew how kind and caring, and loving she was to everyone, and hoping she would love them the way they loved her. “I’m sorry I’m rambling, the rain is good and bad, I guess,” The farmer internally slapped themselves. But Penny just started to giggle. It made the heart melt.</p>
<p>“I understand completely, but the way it changes the tone of everything you do, it can make words softer, or more emotional, filled with passion or sorrow, it’s lovely.” a pink tint rose in Penny’s cheeks, and the farmer could feel the heat in their own cheeks as they felt her slowly place her hand on top of theirs, neither looking away from the other’s eyes. The farmer was speechless, waiting to see what Penny would do next, and she just smiled, so sweetly, like this was the only thing in the world that mattered, and then leaned in to kiss them on the cheek. She pulled back quickly and removed her hand, resting them both back on the book and turning to face outward once more. </p>
<p>The farmer sat there in stunned silence. “I, you, um, that was very good, I mean nice, I mean, I’m not rating it or anything I just,” The farmer was kicking themself again. Why in the world were they so tongue-tied? But Penny, once again, solved all of the farmers' worries and insecurities with just a few simple words. “I hope that makes you like the rain a little bit more,” the farmer didn’t need to worry about thinking anymore, that was the only sign they needed. They softly grabbed Penny’s hand again and turned to face out as she was. </p>
<p>“I love the rain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Void Confusion (Shane)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A reader Fuzztacular requested this idea for a story, and I couldn't say no! It was so fun to write.</p>
<p>"Farmer wakes up and discovers a void egg, thinking "o that's kinda cool I guess I'll see what happens when it hatches", incubates the egg. Once the void chick hatches the farmer is confounded (maybe has never heard of a void chicken) and asks Shane to come over to take a look/ give advice on caring for this weird chicken. So, would he know about void chickens or is it some weird curse the witch placed on a normal chicken egg and he's just as confused?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it’s kind of… cute? The farmer was standing in the middle of their farm, dark egg in hand. It certainly wasn’t an ordinary egg, but they had encountered dinosaur eggs before, so they weren’t too perturbed by the Strange egg they had now. Might as well just put it in the incubator? The farmer thought no more of it and went about their usual farm duties.</p>
<p>A few days had gone by and they were getting a bit concerned, it seemed to take longer to incubate than the other eggs, could something be wrong inside? The farmer decided to go down to Marnie’s to get some advice. As they walked through the forest, they ran into Shane, presumably taking the long way to work. “Hey Shane!” he glanced up from the ground and waved in response. Guess it’s a bit too early in the morning to ask for a conversation. But as the farmer walked past Shane, they figured it couldn’t hurt to ask him, he was already here, and it would save them the walk to Marnie’s farm if he knew the answer. “Hey, umm Shane! Can I ask you something?” Shane turned to face the farmer but didn’t walk towards them. “What?” </p>
<p>“I know this is gonna sound stupid but, how long does it take for eggs to incubate normally?” Shane stared in disbelief. Were they for real? They had that farm for almost a year, had plenty of animals, and they didn’t know something as simple as that? “Are you seriously asking me that?” The farmer shrugged, “yeah, I guess, I just have this egg that’s taking a while and I want to make sure it’s okay.” Shane sighed. As much as he wanted to tell them they were being stupid, he couldn’t do it. Somehow, their genuine concern for their would-be chicken softened his feelings a bit. “Let’s go look at it then, and we’ll see what's up.” The farmer's expression after he said that almost made the whole trip worth it to Shane, not that he would ever admit it.</p>
<p>Back in the coop, there was no egg in the incubator, just this weird chicken in the corner of the coop, scared out of its wits by the other hens. Shane and the farmer stared at the chick, then at each other, then back at the chick. “Well, I guess that’s how long it needed to incubate,” the farmer chuckled weakly. Shane couldn’t seem to form words. How did the farmer even find something like this? They walked closer to the chick and held their hand out, waiting for it to warm up to them so they could hold it. Shane started to tell them to stop, not sure how the chicken would lash out if provoked if it even was a chicken, but he didn’t have time. The chick hopped up into the farmer's hand swiftly and cheaped in a sort of agreeance to the farmer’s disposition. They let out a soft chuckle and motioned for Shane to come closer as well. He shifted forward slightly but didn’t make any move for the chick. “It’s so soft, Shane,” the farmer whispered. Shane couldn’t help but feel the need to agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks had passed, and they seemed to have gone by smoothly. The farmer would occasionally talk to Shane or Marnie about the chicken but never made the move to invite Shane to come to see it again. (not that he minded, of course) And then, the chicken talk stopped altogether, it seemed as if the world had moved on from the farmer and the strange chicken, but Shane could not move past that day. How had that chicken happened? How was it created? Was it safe for the farmer to keep it? Why hadn’t the farmer asked him to come to see it? OR spoken to him about it at all? Shane felt responsible for the chick, at least partially. So, after weeks of waiting and not-so-subtly worrying over them both, he decided to go up there himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked up to the farm swiftly, deciding against wasting time, even though that seemed to be his favorite thing to do. He walked straight up to the coop door, and barged in. There sat the chickens, even the weird one, but no farmer. Suppose you should probably figure out where the farmer is before you start to barge into places to confront them. Shane paced around the farm. He had knocked on every door, but the farmer hadn’t shown up. Either they weren’t home, or they didn’t want to see him, which, in all honesty, he assumed was probably the case. Why else would they decide not to talk to him about anything other than the weather or the song at the saloon? They didn’t invite him over after the hatching, so it was obvious to Shane that the farmer must not like him, or he did something to offend them that day, and the friendship that could have blossomed was over before it started. Everything with the farmer was over before it started. </p>
<p>As Shane allowed himself to sink deeper into disparaging thoughts, the farmer finally showed up. “Hey Shane, what are you doing here?” Shane somehow felt mortified, he must seem so stupid, showing up unannounced, over some chicken that wasn’t his in any way, shape, or form. “Did you need something?” The farmer was moving towards their house, hands full with bags of groceries from Pierre’s. Shane glanced around the farm, and then finally back to the farmer. He didn’t belong here. What was he thinking? It wasn’t his chicken. “Nothing, just taking the long way to the saloon tonight,” the farmer nodded and headed inside. </p>
<p>It wasn’t his chicken. And it wasn’t his farmer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Am I Allowed to Love You? (Alex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This will be Male farmer x Alex</p>
<p>I know all of my other works are gender-neutral, but I really felt like writing male x Alex for this one, because I definitely headcanon Alex as gay and want others to see it lol. Hope you still enjoy it! If you have any story requests please comment on them!</p>
<p>This may or may not be me also coming to terms with my sexuality babes, hope you like it despite me projecting lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been meeting in secret for a while now. Meeting after dark at the lake, or Alex finding a way to sneak of to the farmer’s house. Yes, he and the farmer were, well, what were they? They had never really spoken about it, preferring to do… something else, whenever they saw each other. It was everything Alex could have wanted, except, it wasn’t. First off, he expected to end up married to Haley, in a sort of happy marriage, have a couple of kids, and be a super famous grid-ball player. Then, he showed up. Straw hat and blue overalls, this stupid farmer blew him away. Alex couldn’t understand his feelings, but one night, the farmer had kissed him, and since then they had been this. A secret lover, he guessed? It was romantic, but not in the ways he wanted to be romantic. Alex was a pretty loud guy, and he was friendly, so to see the farmer and not hug him and hold his hand as they went to Gus’, it didn’t sit right with him. Well, kissing a man didn’t sit right with him either, but the farmer meant more to him than how he felt about other gay people. I mean, he wasn't even really gay anyway, it was just the farmer he cared about. </p>
<p>So here they were, meeting in the dark of the night at the farmer's house, Alex always a little later than he promised because he had to be sure his grandpa was actually asleep at the tv and not just drifting. As he walked to the door, it opened suddenly, and there he was. The farmer rubbed his eyes sleepily and gave Alex a warm smile, he couldn’t help but smile back. “Did you fall asleep?” Alex stepped into the house, taking his shoes off and walking towards the couch. The farmer let out a yawn in response. “Well, I did work all day, and now I’ll be up for most of the night too.” He chuckled. Alex tensed, but relaxed as fast as he could, “sorry”. The farmer plopped down next to him and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. “Don’t be sorry, I get it. Can’t be seen with your boyfriend in public. It was that way in the city too, but I bet it’s even harder here,” but Alex wasn’t listening anymore. Boyfriend? “Since when are we boyfriends?” He tried to face the farmer but ended up shaking his head off his shoulder. The farmer stared at him, his mouth agape, but after a moment he closed it, eyes squinting, body shifting away from Alex’s. “Huh, guess this isn’t that different from the city either.” Alex tried to speak but he didn’t know what to say. They weren’t dating, they couldn’t be, because then he would actually be, and he couldn't be, that would ruin his life here. </p>
<p>“Do you not want to be with me?” the farmer’s voice cracked, and Alex tried so hard to ignore it. “Of course I want to be with you but, isn’t it fine the way it is? I mean no one has to know right? Because the town they just,” now it was Alex’s turn for his voice to crack. “Alex I’m not saying the whole world has to know about us, not even the town okay? I’m just saying I want to be with you. I care about you, and I want to see you more than just in the dead of night. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to, it’s nobody's business, but I want to be in a real relationship with you.” Alex’s voice caught in his throat. “We can’t, I can’t” the farmer seemed to stare into his soul. “Can't be gay? I know it hurts Alex, and it isn’t fair, and it would be so much simpler if you weren’t, but someday this is going to come up again, maybe it isn’t with me, maybe you’ll meet a really handsome man who plays grid-ball like you, and likes sports more than me, and you’ll decide you’re ready to come out because you love him more than anything but,” Alex was holding back tears as best as he could, “it has to be you,” he whispered. “But they just, they wouldn’t understand and I still want to be me and,” the tears were flowing freely now, but the farmer's hand was there to wipe them. “None of that has to be now Alex, I just want to be with you, I mean I thought we were already together.” the farmer chuckles, and Alex finds himself doing the same, “you never said, and I didn’t ask you either.” the farmer smiles, “you needed verbal confirmation, wow you country people are so needy,” Alex couldn't help but laugh loudly. “You city people move way too fast in your relationships, you kissed me before we were even together!” </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Flower Dance (Haley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was thinking about how if you don't ask your partner to dance at the flower dance, they still dance with their original partner, and how much that stinks lol. </p>
<p>Let me know if you have any requests! If you don't, I'll probably just do Shane again lol~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the flower dance had arrived. You were more excited than you cared to admit, but this year was the first year you felt like you could actually appreciate the flower dance. Before, it had been watching and waiting, trying to figure out the ins and outs of the townsfolk, and definitely not asking any of them to dance and being publicly humiliated. A year had passed since then, and you knew the people here well enough that even if you did happen to mess up and make a fool of yourself, it wasn’t going to mean being shunned in town until the end of time. And even better, you had someone to ask this year. You had been dating for a few months, and while nothing had gotten super serious, the thought of asking her to dance had made you get up at the crack of dawn, hours before the dance even started.</p>
<p>Haley wasn’t someone you thought you would get along with, but the more you got to know her, and she got to know you, her softer side showed through, and you felt comfortable enough to be more of yourself around her too. You got along well with her sister Emily and best friend Alex and felt like you finally fit into a spot in town, even though at first glance you stuck out like a sore thumb who was caked in soil. </p>
<p>So of course you and Haley would get to dance together, and it was going to be so much fun, and you could finally prove you were official. As you walked to the flower dance, a smile almost stuck on your face, you chatted with everyone you saw, even Shane, who was not in the mood for your cheeriness. You spotted Haley and strode over. “Haley, you look beautiful.” She kept her poker face, but the blush was inevitable. “You don’t look as horrible as you usually do, farmer.” You chuckled and grabbed her hand, “Haley, today, do you want to-” but before you could finish Emily sprang up to pull her sister away. “Haley! You have to see this! Also, later today we need to talk about the couch cushions..” that was all you could make out before they disappeared out of sight. Well, that’s okay, you could ask her when they got back.</p>
<p>You did not get to ask Haley at all. The pair were gone for so long that you had migrated toward the food, nibbling on what you could, but your happiness was slowly fading to anxiety. You wanted this moment to be special, but if she didn’t get here in time you wouldn’t get to dance at all! </p>
<p>Haley did get there in time. In fact, most of the girls of the town came in at the same time, wearing white dresses and flower crowns. A bit cult-like but, you had seen it before. Oh no! You didn’t get the memo about what you were supposed to wear for the flower dance, didn’t they all wear matching outfits? No one had given you anything! </p>
<p>And it seemed that was the plan. The men of the town soon followed the ladies, and they began their dance, without you. Haley, perfectly content in Alex’s arms. She was smiling and laughing, dancing with Alex, and not with you. She was perfectly in tune and to the beat, and Alex seemed to be the perfect partner to display her grace, her beauty. To say it stung would be an understatement. It felt like you had stepped on a hornet's nest. You watched the dance in stunned silence, waiting, praying for it to end so you could go home without causing a scene. You didn’t want to make this a public problem, but you just felt so upset. Why hadn’t Haley asked you to dance? Or give you the time to ask her? Why were you the idiot on the sidelines, when she was dating you? </p>
<p>	After the dance, you went home, trying not to seem as dejected as you felt. You hoped that Haley would follow you and explain why the dance went that way, you even walked a bit slower so she would have time to catch up with you. But she never came. So you went home, and you went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be better. The next time there was a flower dance, you would be sure not to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>